


Blooming, Blossoming, Boisterous and Bold

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Assassin's Creed References, Being Walked In On, Culture Shock, Gen, Implied Nudity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Prose Poem, Spice, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Nile settles in.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusef & Nicky | Nicolò
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Blooming, Blossoming, Boisterous and Bold

Nile makes the most interesting noises

at the oddest moments;

when she's in the shower

and Niccolo asks (in his least surreptitious voice)

her tastes in food, with proper spices -

seeing Andromache bared in bronze,

watching Yusuf oil his arms -

finding Booker's plain old books

and squirreling them away to her nest nook -

stealing shirts and reclaiming pants -

as she learns to spit while others cower -

when she 'eagle leaps' from a tower;

she growls and laughs and sings and chirps

and becomes the history of the whole earth


End file.
